


Beacause i'm your brother.

by elzbellz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Do not condone Octavias behaviour, Sibling Love, Violence, bro love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzbellz/pseuds/elzbellz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after 3x16<br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacause i'm your brother.

His sister wasn’t little anymore as she stabbed Pike in the stomach without even flinching and stormed out of the throne room quickly, like she was trying to keep her emotions in check. He looked to Clarke who nodded and dropping his gun on the floor he quickly followed.

He jogged after her quickly and found she was nearly half way down the ladder “O” he called down. 

Her gaze flipped up for a second and she started to move faster. Shaking his head slightly he quickly went down the ladder. When he reached the bottom he sprinted to her and blocked her way.

“Where are you going?” he asked her keeping a small distance between them in case he got punched again.

Octavia glared at him slightly “Away.” She stated gruffly and pushed passed him bumping her shoulder harshly.

“You can’t” he whispered but she heard him as she whipped around her hair flying. 

“What?” she said with barely contained rage “You can’t control me!” Octavia spat her voice raising slightly.

He flinched slightly and raised his hands in a peace gesture. “I’m not trying to but we all need you to stay. To help” he said steadily with his arms still raised. She snorted and spun on her heel and walked towards the exit, Bellamy’s patience snapped.

“Lincoln wouldn’t abandon us!” he called after her. He felt bad for using Lincoln against her but she needed to understand it wasn’t about her.

“This is about all of us not just you O!” He continued “Lincoln helped those in need, he never ran away!”

Octavia was full on shaking with rage when he said that and he felt a flash of fear surge through him, even though he was physically more powerful he could never hurt her, even if she hurt him. He didn’t respond when she punched him he was already aching and in pain, he just spat blood out and followed her.

“Well the I’m coming with you” he said gruffly as he walked by her steadily, she glared at him.

“No” she hissed, he ignored her and kept walking he wouldn’t leave on her own.

“Why are you such a pain in the ass” she snarled pushing past him and storming off.

He jogged in front of her and smiled at her gently “Because I’m your brother and I love you more than this earth.” He sated simply and quickly followed her.

Bellamy didn't notice the small smile Octavia gave


End file.
